


Logic and Passion

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [93]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Broken Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Even the strongest friendships can be torn apart by time and faction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written to be a pseudo-companion to my piece [Music and War](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/87845.html).

The Cybertronian War Academy was not exactly what he expected. He had expected the difficult course load. He had expected the instructors to be more difficult than the ones at his old school. He had expected to have his faults dragged out for the whole class to see, and then be taught how to improve them.

He had not expected the immediate ridicule and dislike from his classmates based solely on his appearance.

It was a lonely thing, and something he had not been accustomed to in his home city. At home, everyone knew him and was accustomed to his less than standard appearance. He felt incredibly closed off from the rest of his class.

Until Prowl came to the Academy.

Their instructor had made them partners them for Prowl’s first assignment. He was supposed to show the other mech how things were done, and then let him finish the assignment. Prowl had nodded, greeted him and asked where they were supposed to start.

His unusual appearance had never even been a topic.

When he expressed his gratitude for Prowl’s acceptance, the other mech had given him a quizzical look and replied, “It is not logical to judge someone based solely on their appearance, Shockwave. It would be foolish to assume that a non-standard appearance would harbor a sub-standard intellect.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shockwave had continually surprised him throughout their time in the Academy, both with his coldly logical approach to planning and organization and with his passionately emotional responses to the rest of his life. His logic was relentless, but his passion and dedication for anything he put his hand to were amazing.

Prowl learned more about life from Shockwave in the twelve meta-cycles they spent in the academy than he had from his family in his entire existance.

When they graduated, they weren’t at the top of their class but it was a very close thing. They were both sent off with accolades from their instructors and Prowl’s family.

He was saddened that his friendship with Shockwave prevented any of the other graduates from celebrating with them. The rest of their class had never gotten over their prejudice, even after twelve meta-cycles; some of them had even become cruel and abusive of the unusual mech.

Shockwave assured him that the warm reception his own family had given him made up for the rest of the student body, but Prowl wondered about that. He noticed the way his friend watched the other former students in their celebrations together.

It was obvious, to him at least, that Shockwave was very sad in his imposed solitude.

When Crossfire suggested that he bring his friend home to stay there until he could find work, Prowl jumped on the idea. Shockwave agreed and Prowl began to return the favor the purple mech had done for him.

He taught him what it was like to have a real family.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl was upfront with him when the fighting started.

He was joining the Autobots as a tactician. Shockwave wished that he could do the same, but many of the mechs that were joining the Autobots with Prowl were the same mechs that had abused him in the Academy. He could not serve in the same army as those mechs.

Besides, the Decepticons had already made him an offer he couldn’t refuse.

Prowl only nodded and accepted his decision with the same grace he accepted all of Shockwave’s decisions.

“I wish you well then, Shockwave. I will miss you.”

“I will miss you as well. It is a shame things could not be different, Prowl.”

“Indeed.”

Shockwave watched with a sad spark as his best friend—his only friend—turned and left him for the company of mechs who hated him.

He thought his spark might go out in that moment.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Having either of them on the field of battle was unusual enough that it was shocking that they would meet in the thick of combat.

That was, however, precisely what had happened on the day the Decepticons attacked Praxus.

“Are they safe?” Shockwave surprised him by asking. He had expected almost anything of the Decepticon except for him to ask after his family.

“No,” Prowl replied sadly, knowing the effect the words would have on his former friend. “They are all dead. My creator’s house in ruins and my brothers are scrap on the ground.”

“I am sorry,” Shockwave replied, pain evident in his tone even if his face could not show it. “I tried to warn them.”

Prowl knew that Shockwave was sincere. The Decepticon had loved his family as much as he did and would not have wanted them to die either.

“You could have prevented this,” Prowl told him.

“I know. That is the worst part.” Shockwave paused. “Lord Megatron calls. Be safe, my friend.”

As the Decepticons retreated, Prowl wondered if that was still true. He wondered if they could ever be friends again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When both the Ark and Nemesis had gone missing, Shockwave mourned for more than just his lost commander. He mourned the loss of his lover. He mourned the loss of his best friend and the fact that they would never be able to reconcile their differences.

Surprisingly, it was the loss of Prowl that hurt him more than the loss of Soundwave and his sparklings.

He wondered, suddenly, if he hadn’t loved Prowl all along and had missed his chance to tell him because of the war.

It was not logical to dwell on such things. Especially when he had a war to run now. Megatron would be expecting no less of him, and he wanted to do his absolute best if the Decepticon leader should happen to return.

However, when he took command of Megatron’s armies, he desperately wished that his duty wouldn’t destroy everything Prowl fought for and believed in.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Four million Earth years was a very, very long time, even by Cybertronian standards. Prowl was amazed that Shockwave had managed to survive all of them.

However, he could not deny the presence of his old friend across the battlefield from him. For a moment, it felt like the Battle of Praxus again.

“Shockwave, I am glad to see you still function.”

“I am glad you still function as well.” For once, Prowl couldn’t read anything into the Decepticon’s voice. He wondered what had happened to change the mech while he was sleeping. “I missed you.”

He was stunned when the other mech raised his pistol toward him. “But I cannot let emotion override logic. Your tactics and strategy are far superior to those of Ultra Magnus. There is too much risk in allowing you to continue functioning. I am sorry.”

“So am I,” Prowl replied, pulling his pistol in a fast draw and firing into Shockwave’s single optic. The purple mech screamed as the acid burned into his face. “I thought we might be able to reconcile one day.”

The Autobot turned and walked away from his former friend, saddened to know that he had finally lost him. He did not notice when Megatron sounded the Decepticon’s retreat.  



End file.
